Devil May Cry 3 Alternate Universe
by NightAngelReviewer
Summary: In this version of the story Vergil, Hela, and Dante are partners in the Devil May Cry business. It's set 17 years before DMC4. The story starts the same, Dante hasn't named his business, he's chilling and eating his pizza when he gets a visit from Arkham. Except Arkham doesn't work with Vergil, in fact, it's the other way
1. Information about this book!

To everyone that wants to correct me, this story is an alternate universe, so the years are going to be different than the original series.

And BTW, guest reviews don't show up until wayyyyy after you post them, just checked.

Hela Sanso has short brown hair, ice blue eyes, she's skinny but not too much, and she has pale skin.

In the first, second and fourth chapter, Hela is wearing a black shirt and white skirt.

Because I forgot to put it in myself *sheepish grin*


	2. Chapter 1: Gone

A few days before…

Hela Barbara Sanso walked into the old building, bearing three boxes of pizza, a six pack of beer, a strawberry sundae, and Chinese Takeout.

She looked around and smiled, the floors were shiny, there was no dust anywhere, and even the old pizza boxes had been thrown away.

Dante and Vergil cleaned this place up nicely. She thought.

She walked into the kitchen and put the supplies on the counter, then opened the fridge to place the six pack in it. As soon as she got the last can out of the plastic, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a body.

Hela smiled and breathed in Vergil's scent, then leaned back into his chest.

"Hey, Vergil." she greeted softly.

Vergil hummed in response, tightening his hold on her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Is Dante here?" she asked, turning her head so her blue eyes could meet his.

"Yes." he answered. "He's reading another book."

Hela sighed, Dante would spend hours and hours reading about his father, trying to find out if he left anything for him and Vergil to clean up. Dante bought so many different books about Sparda The Demon, Hela was surprised that there were any more books left.

"That means he won't be out here for a little while." she said.

She pried her self out of Vergil's grasp then grabbed the strawberry sundae, pulling the plastic spoon out and licking it.

"This will melt before he gets back." she whispered seductively. "I guess it's ours to share."

She walked over to the main room couch, pulling the pins out of her short brown hair, and letting it fall.

Vergil's eyes grew lustful and he stormed after her.

**-After the wonderful…er… moment shared between Vergil and Hela.-**

Dante walked into the room, his boots silent on the wood floor. Vergil was on top of Hela, pinning her to the couch with one hand, and feeding her strawberries with the other.

"You know if you guys wanted to have a make-out session," Dante said, he sounded annoyed. "You can do that in your damn room where you can grind on each other all you want."

Hela blushed a deep red.

Vergil let her go, and turned to face Dante, annoyance on his face.

"It wasn't a make-out session, Dante." he said. "In fact, if you had come in here ten minutes ago, you would have seen us-"

Hela squealed and covered his mouth, her entire face red.

"Oh, really?" Dante sneered. "Then what were you doing if not making out?"

Hela turned and lifted the glass bowl with no more sundae.

"It was us sharing the last of your sundae." she said, her lips stretching into a grin.

Dante's eyes literally popped out of his head when he saw his precious sundae completely gone.

"Damn you both." he growled.

"Hey, it would have been soup by the time you got back out here." Vergil snapped. "Be glad it didn't get wasted."

"Seriously, Dante, you need a girlfriend." Hela said softly. "You've gotten way too tense in the past few months."

"I had a girlfriend." Dante grumbled. "The dumb bitch left me for my brother."

It was half true, Dante and Hela had dated for a while before Vergil. After a year, Dante started researching his father and barely had enough time to spend with Hela. And on multiple occasions, Hela would try to set up a date with Dante, only to be stood up. After several months of that, Hela couldn't stand it anymore and broke up with Dante.

She spent many days afterward crying her eyes out in her room, she starved herself and never took any baths or showers.

It had started to annoy Vergil that Hela wouldn't stop sobbing at night when he would try to sleep.

So he took a brave step into her room and comforted her.

(AN : Not like that you dirty minded person)

Soon after, they got together and Vergil became more like Dante while Dante became more like Vergil.

"I didn't leave you for Vergil." Hela snapped, her soft voice becoming sharp. "I left you because you-"

Vergil kissed her to shut her up, she instantly responded, trembling with anger. They parted, staring into each other's eyes.

"Why don't you go for a walk and cool off." Vergil murmured.

Hela nodded and stood, ignoring Dante as she put on her coat and walked out the door.

Vergil waited until she was completely out of sight until he turned towards Dante.

"Now that she's gone," He growled, rolling up his sleeves. "I can beat the shit out of you."

Dante rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of pizza from the box. He was about to take a bite when a fist came out of nowhere and slammed into his face, sending him flying across the huge kitchen.

Vergil rubbed his hand and started to walk over to him. Dante got up, his hand on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

"That," Vergil stated calmly. "was for being an asshole."

Dante growled.

"Well you didn't have to hit so hard." he muttered.

Hela

She walked down the sidewalk taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Think about anything else… she thought. Think about why you're partners with Dante and Vergil.

Dante and Vergil had saved her from a demon ambush, her parents were targets of a certain demon mob boss in the town she lived in. Her Mom was an Angel and her father was a human, both of them died protecting her, but Dante and Vergil really saved the day.

After the ambush, they took Hela in to protect her, while she was there, she cleaned, cooked, and handled the money. When they finally killed the Demon Mob Boss, Hela had been with them for a year, even falling in love with Dante, and she didn't want to leave.

A low growl interrupted her from her thoughts, her head whipped around to find the source, but no luck.

She finally noticed the glowing red eyes staring at her, she froze, her eyes widening.

"Well hello there, Miss Sanso." A deep voice said behind her.

Hela turned around and saw an old man with one green eye and one red eyes, usually it wouldn't have frightened her, but the left half of his face was rotting and she could see the blood flowing through that half.

"H-how do you know my name?" she whispered.

"I know all about you, Miss Sanso." The man replied. "Even the fact that you're half Angel."

Hela gasped, and took off running as fast as she could. She turned around and saw the demon running after her, catching up quickly.

She tried to dodge the demon, but it was too fast. It rammed into her and they crashed to the ground, she felt her bones snap as the weight of the demon fell fully onto her; she screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her cheeks. The demon grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head up, and then red smoke came out of the demon and started entering Hela's body. She stopped screaming and passed out.

A blood curdling scream rang in the air, catching both Dante and Vergil's attention. They looked at each other, both of them recognized the voice.

"Hela!" Vergil yelled and took off running out the door with Dante close behind.


	3. Chapter 2: Arkham's Asylum

Dante

_Too strong_

_That thing was too strong…_

Vergil and Hela

"Vergil!"

He groaned, muttered a few incoherent words and fell back asleep.

"Vergil!" the voice called again, this time more urgent.

Vergil growled and opened his eyes, but he wasn't in his room; no, he was in a large red room and stuck to the walls by a long black vine.

"Damn." he swore. "Regamntis."

Regamntis was a plant that absorbed energy, whether Demon or Angel, the more powerful you were, the more energy it stole from you.

But only when you resisted.

"Vergil, are you okay?" Hela's voice rang like wind chimes in the wind.

Vergil looked up to see her wide afraid eyes staring back at him.

"Yes, Hela." He answered. "What about you?"

"I think I'm okay…" she answered. "I know my right arm and both of my legs are broken, but I don't feel anything."

"That doesn't sound good."

"No it doesn't."

Vergil looked around, his sword Yamato hanging from another set of vines across from him, right next to Hela's sword Sekki.

"Glad to see you're awake." a deep voice echoed in the room.

Vergil turned his head to see an old man who's face was half gone and blood was rushing up and down the missing portion.

"Who the hell are you?" Hela spat, her eyes seeming to glow with rage.

"Language and manners, Miss Sanso." The old man snapped. "Or you'll have to be punished."

Vergil watched Hela before going back to the man. "Who are you?" he asked, keeping his voice low and calm.

The old man gave her a sinister grin. "I am Arkham." he said. "And I wish to open the portal to the Demon world so that I can gain the power of Sparda."

"Well, good luck with getting one of us to agree to your stupid plan." Hela chuckled darkly.

"I'm not going to ask you," Arkham growled. "I'm going to tell you, and you will listen, or I'll have the Regamntis kill you both."

"That's what you're gonna have to do." Hela smirked. "But if you kill us you'll need Dante, and Dante doesn't agree to anything stupid, no matter who is on the line."

Arkham growled something in another language, and Hela started screaming, gold aura coming from her and going into the vine.

"Stop!" Vergil yelled, struggling to get out of the vine he was in. "Stop it now, dammit!"

Arkham smirked and lifted his hand; making the vines rest and stop absorbing her.

Hela collapsed, her head low as her body gave out.

Arkham walked over to her, and grabbed her chin, lifting her head to look into her eyes.

"You will respect me." he said, his voice low and evil. "Or next time, I'll slowly kill your boyfriend and force you to watch."

Hela's eyes widened and she looked up at Vergil, her ice blue eyes meeting his.

"Ahh…" Arkham said, as if he realized something. "I'll use one of you as an incentive. One of you disobeys, the other will pay for it."

Vergil's breathing went ragged, he didn't want that, he would have been fine with both him and Hela dying, because then they would still be together (A/N: cliché line, I know), but if Hela had to pay the price for his actions, Vergil didn't think he could live with that.

"So be it," Hela said weakly, Vergil looked up at her, shock crossing his features. "If you killed Vergil, I would end up dying anyway because I need him to survive and vice versa."

_Nice bullshit_. He thought.

"Oh, really?" Arkham mused. "Let's test that out, shall we?"

_Oh crap._

Arkham said the same words he said before in that foreign language, and the vines started sucking the energy out of Hela again.

She was too weak to scream, so she just gasped as her body lifted up into the air, gold aura pouring out of her.

Vergil jerked forward and yelled. "Hela!" he glared at Arkham. "Stop!"

Arkham seemed to ignore it.

"Let her go! I'll do it!"

Arkham looked at him with a smirk. "Too late, Nelo Angelo."

Vergil struggled in the vines, he could feel it stealing his energy slowly, but he didn't care, he needed to save Hela.

Not seconds after he started, he couldn't move anymore, the vines had tightened around him, preventing him from doing anything.

He looked up and saw Hela staring back at him, a scared look in her eyes.

"_It'll be okay, Hela"_ He thought-spoke to her._ "I promise." _

She gave him a weak smile, and Vergil knew it was the end.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she whispered three words:

"_I love you."_

Then a loud _boom_ shook the room as Hela sagged against the vines, her eyes closing for the last time.


	4. Chapter 3: Waking Up

Dante

He woke up, still lying in the alleyway where he and Vergil fought that Demon.

_Wait, Vergil… Hela!_ He jerked up into a sitting position, wincing as he disturbed his wounds. There was no one in the alley, Vergil and Hela had been kidnapped.

Then a wave of panic hit him like a bag of bricks, he stood up and looked around, trying to find a clue to where they had gone.

But the Demon that had taken them, was already long gone.


	5. Chapter 4: Death Of A Nephilim

Vergil

He sat there frozen as the last of Hela's aura left her and went into the Regamntis.

The vines dropped her to the floor in front of Arkham, who checked her pulse and smiled as if he was satisfied.

"You sonofvabitch!" Vergil yelled, white hot fury burning in his veins. "I'll kill you as soon as I get out of here! I'll gut you from the inside out!"

"Relax, Nelo Angelo." Arkham snapped. "You of all people should know she's not dead."

Vergil's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"She's just in the Demon world."

"Only Demons and Nephilims can enter the Demon world." Vergil replied.

Arkham's eyebrows raised, as if he was implying something.

"Hela is half Angel, half human."

"Not anymore, I had my good friend finish the work he never competed three years ago."

(A/N: And that's why the story is not set 20 years before DMC4).

"And what was that?"

"Taking away the last of her humanity."

Vergil looked at Hela's motionless body, her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping, but she would probably never wake up.

"She's… a Nephilim?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes. Did you think I'd kill something as rare as her?" Arkham kneeled down and stroked her hair.

"Get your filthy hand off of her, old man." Vergil growled.

Arkham smirked for the third time and took his hand off of her head.

"If you do as I say, the portal to the Demon world will open and you'll be able to find Miss Sanso."

Vergil took a shaking breath and nodded slowly. "Okay."

Arkham's eyebrow shot up. "Okay, what?"

"I'll help you."

"You'll help me…"

"Open the portal to the Demon world!"

Arkham nodded with a smile and said something in the foreign language, Vergil sagged to the floor as the vines let go of him, his legs weak.

"Get some rest, _Vergil_. You'll need it."


	6. Chapter 5: Cold (Flashback)

_Flashback _

Vergil

He had had enough of Hela's weeping, it had started to mess with his sleep cycle and he was barely awake ninety percent of the day when he was supposed to be active and focused.

He swung his feet over the bed and walked over to Hela's room, he could hear her muttering words in between hiccups.

He opened the door slowly and peeked in, Hela was facing away from him and curled up into a ball. Her shoulders shook as she cried.

Vergil stared for a moment and walked in, closing the door behind him, not even bothering to be silent. Hela jumped and whipped around, the moonlight showing her red and puffy eyes.

"V-Vergil?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied, walking over to the bed.

Hela cowered away, as if she was afraid he might hurt her.

"Don't be afraid." He said, but his cold and serious tone did not seem to help.

He kneeled down next to her bed, resting his arms on the blankets.

"You really need to get over it." He said bluntly.

Hela sniffed, taking in a deep breath.

"I know."

"Dante deserved to get dumped for treating you like crap."

"I know."

"The break up was bound to happen."

"I know."

"And you crying all day and all night is not going to change that."

"I know, Vergil." her voice became agitated.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because I'm a human being, that's why!" Hela yelled.

Vergil wasn't fazed by her outburst, in fact, he wanted her to vent and get her feelings out.

Made life easier for everyone.

"I'm sorry if you don't understand _emotions,_ Vergil." Hela snapped. "But there are those of use who can't take things like this and need some time to heal. It's not like you would understand you cold hearted bastard."

That struck Vergil for some reason, he didn't know why he should care about this weak half Angel's opinion, but he did.

"And in case you didn't know, but I'm crying for everything wrong with my life." She continued, her voice angrier than before. "My mother and father died, I was being stalked by a Demon Mob Boss who wanted me for my power, my own family wants nothing to do with me, and the damn jackass in the basement decided that the Legend of Sparda was more important than me. So yeah, I'm going to be a little upset!"

Vergil swallowed, he had totally forgotten how much Hela's life had been twisted in the wrong way.

"So go back into your wonderful world of nothing and let me drown in my sorrows." She turned away from him and sniffed.

Vergil growled and climbed into the bed; Hela turned and squealed, nearly falling off, but Vergil caught her. He yanked her under him and pinned her down.

"Emotions are for the weak." He said in a low voice.

"Emotions are what makes us human, Vergil." Hela replied. "Love, hate, happiness, sadness, they make us who we are."

Vergil pressed his forehead hard against hers, his glare intensifying. "Emotions cause people to do stupid things, like give up the world to save the person they love."

"Oh really?" Hela said angrily. "So you would not give up the world to save a loved one?"

"I would not."

"Not for Dante."

"No."

"Not for your mother?"

Vergil froze, his eyes widened and his lips parted in shock.

He wouldn't stare in the cold emotionless expression, or let her die, he would break down and give in, anything to save his mother.

But this was different.

"She's dead. She can't be tortured because she doesn't exist anymore."

Hela clearly did not expect that answer, her ice blue eyes widened and her body went limp.

"What about me? What if it was me?"

Vergil went to say he doesn't care about her, but the answer caught in his throat. He tried to say it again, but nothing came out.

He did not know what he would do.

"I…" he finally managed to choke. "…don't care about you."

"Fine."

But Vergil wasn't finished.

"Because if I cared about you, my enemies would know how to get to me, they would hurt or kill you to break me, and I don't want to see either happen to you."

Hela's lip trembled, her eyes becoming shiny with tears.

"Vergil… You should know better, as long as I'm with you, I'm safe. Plus I'm part Angel so that must account for something."

Vergil chuckled lightly, then his eyes met Hela's, he found himself unable to look away from her hypnotizing blue eyes.

Then slowly, he pressed his lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 6 - These Feelings Won't Go Away

(A/N: If I'm correct, I think in the original DMC3 Vergil starts his story a year before Dante? Don't know, but in this story I'm playing on that.

He saw her; she looked different than the last two times he had seen her in this place, her hair was glowing red and her eyes had become a deeper blue color.

He reached towards her and touched her smooth pale cheek; she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

He pulled her against him into a hug; he wanted to feel her warmth, he wanted it to comfort him and help him get through everything. But like every other time, he felt nothing, just a body hugging him back.

Vergil jerked awake in a cold sweat, his eyes wide and afraid. He turned his head and saw Hela laying in her bed, her red hair glowing in the dark.

He slid out of his bed and walked over to hers, he laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her body. He watched everything, her slow and steady breathing, the slight flutter of her eyes, her lips parting to mutter something.

It was almost as if she was sleeping, but he knew better. He could feel her weak heart thumping slower and slower every day, telling him that he was running out of time to save her.

"Hela…" he whispered softly.

Her eyes fluttered open, but only halfway, indicating that she was to weak to completely "wake up".

"Hey, Verg." she said softly, her body starting to shake.

Vergil shook his head slightly at the nickname, normally he would have scowled at it, but he would sell his soul to hear her voice say it a thousand times.

He kissed her lips softly for a moment, then pulled away. Hela's lips turned up into a sweet smile, then her eyes slowly closed.

"Sleep, Hela." Vergil whispered, reaching up to stroke her hair. "When you wake up, the nightmare will be over."


	8. Chapter 7 - Nightmare

_**Flashback**_

"What a lovely Angel."

Hela couldn't move, red smoke was pouring from the Demon's body into hers. But something else was happening too, she just couldn't figure out what.

"Hey, Demon bitch." A cocky slightly deep voice called from behind the Demon.

The Demon growled then looked behind it, only to be slashed from the side by a man wearing blue. Hela gasped as burning Demon blood fell on her body. The Demon jumped off of her and left her sight, the man wearing blue looked down at her, his ice cold blue eyes meeting hers.

"Dante." he called, his voice lighter but colder then the other one.

"What?" The cocky voice yelled back.

"Take care of the girl." The man said then zoomed off.

Hela shook as another man approached her, this one wearing red and black leather.

"Aw, damn." he said, his voice suddenly sympathetic. "He paralyzed you."

She yelped as she was lifted in the air by strong arms, but she still was unable to move.

"Relax, babe." 'Dante' said, his voice soft. "I'm gonna take you to my place so we can get that paralyzing stuff outta you."

Hela whimpered, she knew the man might be telling the truth, but she did not want to take the chance.

Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about it.

Soon the man in the blue suit joined them.

"He's gone, but not dead." he growled, taking out a red cloth and wiping the blood off of his sword.

"Ahh, now we need to protect the girl, right?" Dante asked, a slight smile on his face.

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's not our problem."

"Now that's cold, Verg."

"As if I care and I've told you not to call me that."

Something told Hela these two were brothers, they certainly argued like them.

"Fine, _Vergil_, but we should still watch her, we saved her she is our responsibility."

"I want my mother." Hela's soft voice spoke.

Dante and Vergil looked down at her, she was now able to move her head around and was now looking straight at them.

"See, Dante? She has parents." Vergil pointed out.

Dante grumbled. "Fine, I'll go look for them." He sat Hela on the ground and leaned her back into a tree; then turned around and left Vergil staring down at Hela with his icy glare.

"What is your name?" he asked, but instead of a formal introduction, it sounded like an interrogation with the bad cop.

"H-Hela…" she whispered. "Hela Sanso."

Vergil squinted then looked away, giving Hela a chance to look at his features without him knowing, he had white hair slicked back and spiky, he had pale skin, a pissed off look and a katana with a blue ribbon tied around it.

"You can stop staring." he said, sounding annoyed.

Hela blushed then looked away, staring at anything else other than him, which happened to be a rock.

Something seemed familiar about Vergil, like she had seen him before, a long time before. And it somehow felt like years had passed since she had seen him.

"_Nelo Angelo."_ she found herself saying.

Vergil whipped his head in her direction and glared threateningly.

"How do you know that name."

Hela's eyes widened, she did not know the name, nor had she heard of it until it left her own lips a few seconds before.

"I-I don't know…" she whispered. "It just came out…"

Vergil stared for a moment before looking away again, "That Demon must have put more in then I thought." he said. "Rest, when you wake up, the nightmare will be over."

That somehow worked, Hela felt herself getting sleepier and sleepier until the darkness closed around her.


	9. Chapter 8 - Amulet

Vergil stood in Dante's room, watching his younger brother sleep. Vergil had visited Dante every so often, but only while he slept, so he could spare Dante the news of Hela's "death".

Vergil smirked at the thought of him sparing Dante from anything, especially since he used to say to Hela that "He may be younger than me, but he's a big boy, he can handle it."

"Vergil?"

_Oh, shit._

Vergil opened his eyes to see Dante sitting up and looking at him, confusion in his eyes.

"Dante." Vergil said, straightening up.

"What the hell?"

"How are you, brother?" Vergil felt the presence of Arkham, so he needed to keep quiet about what he was going to do.

"I'm doing fine, Vergil." Dante said in a sudden cold tone, clearly he could feel the presence of someone unwelcome too.

_Perhaps he recognizes that it was Arkham from that night one year ago._ Vergil thought curiously.

"Dante, I need to know where the amulet is." he replied, hoping Dante would get the hint.

Fortunately, he did.

And he saw through Vergil's plan.

Or at least some of it.

"Yeah, I bet you do." he growled. "You're gone one year and when you come back you just ask for the special amulet as if I'm going to give it to you."

Vergil sighed, the only way to get the amulet was to tell Dante what happened,.

But Arkham was there with them, so Vergil would be taking a risk to save Hela.

He told him anyway.

"Hela needs it." Vergil said softly.

Dante sat up, his eyes widening.

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"She's… dead… in a way."

Dante stiffened, his hand squeezing the blankets.

"It's… in the bible."

Vergil turned and looked at the "Holy Bible".

_Odd that he would choose that to put Hela's amulet in, then again, he thinks she's only half angel._


	10. Chapter 9 - Holy

_**Flashback**_

"Hela."

Hela turned around and immediately looked away, Dante was only wearing a towel around his waist, showing off his muscles and scars from years of Demon hunting.

He had just finished taking a shower.

"Look at me." he ordered softly, Hela could hear his foot steps approaching.

She looked back at him, unable to not notice the water dripping down his neck over his collarbone through his…_perfectly _toned abs.

She quickly looked up into Dante's eyes, her cheeks burning a deep red color.

"Dante?" she asked, backing up as he got closer.

"You want me, babe." Dante said, cornering her. "You're eyes and body say yes, but your lips say no." Hela strained to keep her eyes staring into his, she did not want to give him the pleasure of watching her check him out.

Dante smirked at the obvious struggle Hela was having, and grabbed the strap of her blue dress. He leaned in and kissed her jaw line then slid up to her ear, "I love you." he whispered in a husky tone. Hela moaned when he found the sweet spot on her neck, grabbing his shoulders for support as she melted under his lips.

He reached down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it slightly up, she jumped as his warm fingers touched her skin.

She moaned as his hands started massaging her breasts.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Dante didn't answer; instead his lips trailed down to the exposed skin of her collarbone, gently biting and getting another blissful moan from Hela.

Hela gasped lightly as Dante pressed his body against hers, leaving no distance between them.

Her skin was so smooth and soft, Dante found himself admiring it and immediately decided that it was one of the most striking features on her.

His hands traveled down her body to her legs and wrapped them around his waist, then he ground his hips against hers.

Hela moaned loudly, grabbing Dante's shoulders for support.

"Oh, god." she panted.

Dante smirked, he liked the submissive side of Hela, it was very arousing, so he started grinding on her, enjoying the sounds that started coming from her lips.

"Dante…" she moaned.

"Yes, Hela?" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine.

She couldn't say anything, she was lucky to get his name out with all of what he was doing to her.

When she didn't say anything, Dante growled and connected his lips to hers; the kiss was passionate and sweet, and it gave Hela a tingly feeling that spread from her head to her toes.

She felt something wet brush her bottom lip, and her cheeks immediately heated up. She parted her lips and let Dante slide his tongue in her mouth and explore.

She moaned as he touched a sweet spot, her hand grabbing the back of his neck so he could go deeper.

Their lips moved in sync, perfectly fitting together as if they were made for each other, both of them knew it; and they loved it.

Dante pulled away and started attacking her neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys all over her skin.

"I know my brother wants you too…" He murmured. "…but I don't feel like sharing right now."

"Who says I want her?" Vergil's stern, cold voice interrupted. "And even if I did, would you be touching her right now?."

Dante groaned. "And I was about to have some fun. You have to ruin everything, Verg, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Dante. And I'm going to let that nickname pass over my head for once."

"Well, get out, while you still have your head." Hela growled.

Vergil's lips tightened in a thin line and he walked away, leaving Dante and Hela to continue their moment.

But they didn't.

"Well he ruined it." Dante sighed. "And I was hoping to get laid tonight."

Hela smiled and pulled off her amulet, lifting up her Bible and placing it in the hole in the center of the book.

"Who says that won't happen?"


	11. Chapter 11: Night Angel

Vergil turned to Dante, putting the amulet in his pocket.

Just then, another presence entered the building, but this one was female, and Vergil almost did not recognize it.

"Dante," He said lowly. "What is the creature that killed Hela's parents doing here?"


End file.
